


Familiar Faces

by Nellieisme



Category: The L Word
Genre: Alaina Porter-Kennard, Angelica Porter-Kennard, Blake McCutchen, Dane Pieszecki, F/F, Gen, Grace Sweeney, Jennings Sweeney, Kendall O'Brien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellieisme/pseuds/Nellieisme
Summary: The Season 7, episode 1 episode that never happened. It is set 9 years from the end of Season 6.  The group all meet for a "reunion" of sorts at Helena's cabin in Big Bear, CA.*The characters of Blake McCutcheon, Kendall O'Brien, Jennings Sweeney, Dane Pieszecki, and Alaina Porter-Kennard are all mine.*The L Word and the other characters were created by Ilene Chaiken and I have no rights to them.





	1. Bette and Tina Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> I write screenplays so I did this one as the Season 7, episode 1 episode that never happened. It is set 9 years from the end of Season 6. I'd love to hear what you think. I will add to this as I write more. Also, the format of a screenplay doesn't exactly transfer onto this site correctly but it can be read easily enough. Enjoy!

**The L Word**

Season 7, Episode 1:

 

In Association With:  
Ilene Chaiken and Dufferin Gate Productions , Coast Mountain Films, Showtime Networks

  
**COPYRIGHTED: 11/1/2017**

 

 

CAST FOR EPISODE 1 (My Dream Cast)  
BETTE PORTER………………………………………Jennifer Beals  
TINA KINARD……………………………………….Laurel Holloman  
ALICE PIESZECKI………………………….............Leisha Hailey  
SHANE McCUTCHEON………………………...….Katherine Moennig  
KIT PORTER……………………………………….…Pam Grier  
HELENA PEABODY……………………………...….Rachel Shelley  
MAX SWEENEY……………………………….……..Daniela Sea  
MOLLY KROLL……………………………………….Clementine Ford  
ANGELICA PORTER-KINARD……….................Olivia Windbiel (child of Bette/Tina)  
ALAINA PORTER-KINARD…………............…...Jojo Kushner (child of Bette/Tina)  
GRACE SWEENEY………………………..….….…..Simone Bailly (married to Max)  
DANE PIESZECKI…………………………….........Ty Panitz (child of Alice)  
SHAY McCUTCHEON…………………………..….Aidan Jarrar (brother of Shane)  
JENNINGS SWEENEY…………………………....…Jake Hawkins (child of Max/Grace)  
BLAKE McCUTCHEON…………………….....…..Nicole Da Silva (Shane’s half sister)  
KENDALL O’BRIEN…………………………....….Kellie Hudson(Kit’s business partner)

 

FADE IN

EXT. BIG BEAR, CA ROAD  
As the fog appears over the mountains of Big Bear, CA, we see an SUV, with a Hertz Rental sticker on the bumper, driving up a mountain road. The camera pans to the interior of the SUV and focuses on the dashboard clock that says 10:23am. A hand with red fingernails reaches forward and turns off the radio. As the camera pans backwards, we see BETTE PORTER and TINA KENARD. Bette is driving and Tina sits in the passenger seat. In the backseat, we see their sleeping children, 12 year old, daughter, ANJELICA, and 8 year old, daughter, ALAINA.

BETTE  
Are you nervous?

TINA  
A little but it’ll be good to see everyone and spend time together again.

BETTE  
It’s been a long time. I mean, we haven’t seen everyone together since Max’s wedding.

TINA  
Yea and that’s been years! Other than Kit, I can’t remember the last time we saw any of them.

 

They both stare out at the road for a moment in deep thought. Finally, Tina turns to look at Bette and gently rubs Bette’s shoulder for a moment.

 

TINA  
It should be fine, right? I mean, what could possibly happen?

BETTE  
(a look of disbelief and a smirk of “anything could happen; it usually does”)  
I think so. If not, we can always sneak back to the airport for a quick getaway.

 

Tina glances over her shoulder at their sleeping daughters and smiles.

 

TINA  
With two children in tow? Easier said than done, don’t you think?

BETTE  
Nah, we’ll just tell them we have to get back to New York. Angie would probably beat us to the car.

TINA  
Is anyone else bringing their kids?

BETTE  
I think Shane is bringing Shay, although at 17, I wouldn’t say he’s so much a kid anymore, and I’d assume Max will bring  
Jennings. Helena said that Winnie has her kids this weekend so they won’t be there.

TINA  
You think Alice will bring Dane?

BETTE  
Not sure. She keeps his whole conception a huge secret so not sure how she’ll react to allowing him around her delinquent friends.

TINA  
Oh, Bette. She doesn’t think we’re delinquents. She’s just protective.(pause) Ok, and secretive, now that you say that.

BETTE  
Funny, you know. She can’t keep a secret about anything else but yet, her own son is the biggest secret she’s got. (pause)  
Can you look at the directions again? Is this it? There’s no street number.

TINA  
Yes, Helena said it would have a green gate out front. That’s it.

 

They pull in to a gated driveway. The gate swings open. They drive up a winding driveway to a beautiful log cabin with fabulous views.

 

TINA  
Wow! This is beautiful!

BETTE  
It’s Helena! Did you really expect anything different?

 

They smile at each other and Tina kisses Bette’s hand.

 

EXT. LOG CABIN

Bette, Tina and their daughters pull up to the house and stop in front of the house. Bette and Tina exit their perspective sides and each open the back door on the side of the SUV that they had been sitting on. They rouse a sleeping daughter and all four of them start getting stuff out of the SUV to take inside. The door to the house opens and HELENA PEABODY emerges, looking radiant.

HELENA  
Bette! Tina! You made it!

 

She runs down the front porch steps and embraces them in a three way hug. She then pulls back and pushes through to Angelica and Alaina.

 

HELENA  
This can NOT be Angelica. This child is too old…and tall. What happened to your little girl?

ANGELICA  
(allowing a hug with Helena)  
It’s me alright. I just got taller since you saw me last. Is Wilson here?

HELENA  
No, sweetheart. He left this morning to go to his other Mummy’s. He said to tell you hello for him though.

 

Angelica turns to Tina and pouts.

 

ANGELICA  
Mama T, what am I supposed to do here without Wilson? Or anyone my age?

TINA  
Wilson isn’t really your age, honey. Besides, you have your sister.

ANGELICA  
Great! What a fun thought!  
(she rolls her eyes and enters into the house)

HELENA  
(to Alaina)  
And who is this beautiful little stowaway?

ALAINA  
It’s me, Auntie Helena. Me, Alaina Kit Porter-Kennard.

HELENA  
So it is. With such a long name. Well, give me a hug.

 

Alaina hugs Helena and giggles when Helena hands her a sucker.

 

BETTE  
Helena, don’t spoil her.

HELENA  
Oh, Bette. It’s fine. I don’t get to see them near enough. Let me have my fun.

BETTE  
Ok, Ok. Fair enough. Alaina, why don’t you take in some bags and wait for Auntie Kit to get here?

ALAINA  
(excited)  
YES MA’AM!

 

Alaina grabs a few bags and runs in the house. Helena watches her run away and then turns back to Bette and Tina.

 

TINA  
They LOVE Kit! As you can see.

HELENA  
Who doesn't? Bette! You look great! You’ve lost every pound you gained with Alaina.

BETTE  
That’s because it’s been 8 years!

HELENA  
True, true, I guess. Well, you two are my heroes. You have two beautiful girls and you each gave birth to one of them. I’m jealous.

TINA  
Of what? Child labor? Don’t be. It’s not like it’s a fun activity. And you have two beautiful kids too, Helena.

HELENA  
I know. I’m just so in awe of the two of you. And they look alike. It’s odd! You didn’t even use the same donor.

BETTE  
That’s because they are both biracial. With Alaina, we used a blonde, Caucasian donor because I wanted him to favor Tina.

TINA  
And as you know, with Angelica, we used an African American donor because I wanted him to favor Bette.

 

Bette and Tina look at each other lovingly and reach in for a quick kiss. They are clearly still very much in love.


	2. Shane

As they start towards the house, a jeep is seen driving up the driveway. Helena, Bette, and Tina turn as the jeep pulls up and Shane, Blake and Shay get out of the car. Shay continues getting bags out of the car as the girls talk.

 

HELENA

Shane, Shay! Oh my God, you’re here. (pause) And with a guest. I’m sorry, I’m Helena Peabody. It’s nice to meet

you. Anyone that dates Shane is a friend of us all. Welcome.

 

Helena shakes Blake’s hand. Shane looks at the ground with a smirk.

 

BLAKE

Date Shane? Uh, no thanks! She’s my fucking sister! Gross! No offense, Shane.

SHANE

None taken. Helena, Bette, Tina, this is Blake McCutcheon, mine and Shay’s half sister. Gabe really gets around apparently.

BLAKE

Yea, good ole Pops! We all have different mothers but fuck if the old man isn’t a player.

TINA

 (Laughing)

Well, I can certainly tell you’re related. You look alike but you definitely TALK alike. Nice to meet you, by the way.

 BETTE

 It’s good to meet you, Blake. I’m Bette and this is my wife, Tina.

 BLAKE

Good to meet you both. Oh, and you too, Helena, did you say your name was? Sorry. I was distracted by your beauty.

 BETTE

Yep! Shane’s blood all right.

 SHANE

 Jesus, Blake, lay off. These are my friends. Speaking of which, where are the hugs?

 

Helena, Bette, Tina and Shane all rush into a tight group hug. After a second, Blake joins them in the hug. Shane pulls back and looks at her with a roll of the eyes.

 

BLAKE

What? I felt left out.

 

Shay walks over to everyone with the bags, puts them at his feet and holds his hand out to shake everyone’s hand.

 

 SHAY

It’s good to see you all again. I have to say, it's a pleasure being in the great company of all you beautiful women.

 

SHANE

Hold it back there, Romeo.

 

Shay turns a little red from embarrassment but just smiles.

 

TINA

The apple sure doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it? The McCutcheon genes must be strong.

BETTE

I’m not sure the apple fell at all. They’re like triplets. Clones of each other, inside and out.

 SHANE

(winking)

I can’t say that’s a bad thing. What more would you need with clones of the great Shane McCutcheon?

 BLAKE

Now who needs to hold it back? I’m older, therefore, I think you’re both clones of me, yea?

 

They all laugh as they enter the house, Shane putting her arms around Bette, Tina, and Helena’s waists.

 

 INT. THE CABIN

They enter and look around in awe.

 

SHANE

Fuck, Helena, this is great!

TINA

Yea, Helena, it really is a beautiful place.

 HELENA

 After Mummy died, I just needed a place to relax. This was my therapy.

 BETTE

 Expensive therapy, I’d say but very worth it! 

 HELENA

Thank you. The kids love it here as much as I do. It’s been great for all of us.

 BLAKE

You have kids?

 HELENA

Yes, two. A boy, he’s 14. And a girl, 10.

 BLAKE

(a look of disappointment)

Oh……well, easy come, easy go.

 HELENA

Sorry?

 SHANE

Don’t mind her. She’s just not a kid person.

 

Angelica and Alaina come running down the stairs excitedly towards their mothers. Blake takes a step back and Shane bursts into laughter.

 

ALAINA

Mama B, they have a movie room!

ANGELICA

And a hot tub! Outside! It’s so cool!

BLAKE

I may not be a kid person but neither of these little people look like a boy.

BETTE

Oh, no, Blake. These are mine and Tina’s daughters. Angelica and Alaina.

ALAINA

(Sticking her little hand out)

It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.

 

Blake stares at her for a moment until Shane elbows her in the ribs.

 

SHANE

God, Blake, she won’t give you a disease! Shake the kid’s hand. I swear, she's more polite than you are.

 

Blake reluctantly shakes Alaina’s hand but turns back to Shane with a scowl.

 

BLAKE

I was going to! Damn, give me time!

TINA

Angelica, Alaina, you remember Shane?

ANGELICA

Yea, sure do! She’s the coolest one of all of you.

 SHANE

I knew I liked that kid the moment I saw her. Which has been a while now, missy.

 

Shane gives Angelica a hug then turns to Alaina.

 

SHANE

You too, Little Miss. How's my namesake?

HELENA

YOUR name sake? She was named after me.

SHANE

How do you figure?

BETTE

Oh stop! She was named after all of you.

TINA

Yea, the AL for Alice, the AIN for Shane, and the A for Helena. It was just a combination of all of your names. Seemed fitting.

SHANE

Fucking clever. I never knew that but hey, an artist and a movie exec have to be creative, right?

BETTE

I'm not an artist, Shane. I just manage it.

SHANE

Yea, in your own museum. Anyway, girls, this is my brother, Shay. I’m not sure if you’ve met him before or not. Angie, you were really young

when he was around.

SHAY

Hi. You want to show me around?

ANGELICA

Sure.

 

Bette and Tina look at each other with a knowing look.

 

BETTE

Alaina, go with your sister and show Shay around. (pulls her back to whisper in her ear) And don’t leave them alone together.

ALAINA

Ok, Mama B, but why?

 

Tina, knowing what Bette had whispered, interrupts.

 

TINA

So you can get to know Shay too.

 

With a smile, Alaina skips off towards Shay and Angelica, who are already at the bottom of the stairs.

 

SHANE

Bette, you don’t have to worry about Shay. He’s 17. I don’t think a 12 year old is going to get his attention.

BETTE

Yea, well, Angie doesn’t know that so just in case.

 

They all laugh and descend into another group hug, each muttering “I’ve missed you”, “It’s so good to see you,” etc. Blake stands back and watches fondly.

 

 

 

 

 

                       

 

             

             

 

                       

 

 

 

             

 


	3. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and her son, Dane, arrive at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't gotten any feedback. I've had lots of hits. I'd really love to hear from you as to what you think--good OR bad.

INT. THE CABIN—LATER THAT NIGHT

Helena, Bette, Tina, Blake, and Shane are sitting around the table drinking and catching up. Shay is seen to the side, sitting in front of the TV in the adjoining living room. 

SHANE  
Your girls are so easy. They went straight  
to bed without an issue. 

TINA  
They were exhausted.

BETTE  
Remember, we flew all the way in from  
New York today. They’ve been up since  
4am Eastern time.

SHANE  
Yea, I guess I didn’t think of it that  
way. I’m so proud of you guys. You really  
are doing a great job with them.

 

Tina grabs Bette’s hand and smiles at her proudly.

TINA  
Thanks Shane. It helps when you’re in  
love.

 

SHANE  
Don’t start on that mushy crap! 

 

Everyone at the table laughs but suddenly they see car lights appearing through the windows of the cabin.

 

HELENA  
Anyone want to make a wager on whether  
that is Alice, Max or Kit?

TINA  
Helena, I thought you learned your lesson  
on gambling.

HELENA  
Oh Tina, you’re no fun. Can’t a girl  
play every once in a while?

SHANE  
Sure. Just not you with gambling.

 

Helena sticks her tongue out at the rest of the group as she gets up and goes to the window to peek out.

 

HELENA  
Anyone want to bet?

ALL  
NO!

HELENA  
Such spoil sports.

 

Helena goes out the door onto the porch. The others just look at each other in bewilderment. 

SHANE  
Well, who the hell is it?

BETTE  
Only one way to find out.

All but Blake get up and follow Helena out the door onto the porch of the cabin. Since the car lights are lit on the approaching car, they all squint, trying to see who it is. Finally ALICE gets out of the car and with arms outstretched, yells to the group.

 

ALICE  
What’s up, bitches!?!?

 

She then runs into a circle of waiting arms, who envelope her with love as they have all missed the quirky blonde.

 

ALICE  
Holy Fuck! That feels so good, I feel like I’m home!

BETTE  
You are. We’ve missed you, Al.

ALICE  
Where’s Kit? 

BETTE  
She’ll be here. She just had a gig  
in LA tonight so she’ll be a bit later.

ALICE  
Good for her. I’m so proud of her for  
still going strong. How’s she doing,  
Bette? Over that Angus thing?

BETTE  
Alice! That was almost 10 years ago.

ALICE  
Oh right. Well, still….I’m so glad to  
see everybody. Wait! Where’s my Earth  
Child? You DID bring her, right?

TINA  
Yes, but she and Alaina were wiped out  
after traveling all day. They fell asleep  
about an hour ago.

ALICE  
Well, damn! I always miss out!

BETTE  
You haven’t missed out, Al. You’ll  
see them tomorrow. Speaking of which,  
where’s Dane?

ALICE  
Oh shit! He’s in the car. Hold on.  
(as she is walking back to the car)  
He fell asleep too and I just literally  
forgot he was still in there. What  
kind of mother does that? Thank God he’s  
not one of those infants that get left  
and then die of suffocation.

SHANE  
He made it past infanthood, Al, so that’s  
a plus. (whispers to the others) At least  
we THINK he did. 

HELENA  
Shane! Stop! She’ll hear you!

 

Alice returns from the car with a groggy 9 year old DANE, who is still half asleep. 

ALICE  
Everybody, this is Dane. Dane, this is  
everybody.

 

DANE  
Hi. (turning to Alice) Mom, can I go to  
sleep now? 

ALICE  
Yes, honey. Go on in. Helena?

HELENA  
Dane, go up the stairs and you can have  
the first room on the right.

DANE  
Thanks, Ms. Peabody.  
HELENA  
Honey, Ms. Peabody was my mother. You  
can call me Helena. Or Auntie Helena if  
that’s better.

 

Dane nods and enters the house, dragging his bag behind him. Alice watches until he is gone and then turns back to her friends.

ALICE  
I swear that boy has manners. He’s  
just sleepy. I’m so sorry.

SHANE  
Relax, Pieszecki, he’s a kid.

TINA  
Look at it this way. He’s more mature  
than Shane. 

They all laugh, including Shane, but she turns to Tina, trying to put on a serious face.

SHANE  
Fuck you, Tina!

BETTE  
She’s not allowed. Sorry, Shane, she’s  
the one woman on Earth that you can’t  
have. (giggles)

ALICE  
Ouch! Possessive, much?

SHANE  
Nah, I’m past having sex with good friends.  
After Jenny, I learned it just makes it weird. 

With the mention of Jenny, everyone gets quiet. The silence is deafening until Alice breaks the silence by starting to laugh. Everyone else glares at her until she talks.

ALICE  
Shane, turning down sex? Can you say  
(cough, cough) old?

SHANE  
Speaking of old, Al, Dane is 9 now,  
right?

ALICE  
Yes, why?

SHANE  
Well, don’t you think it’s time you  
spilled the beans? Don’t you think  
this whole “keeping his conception  
a secret” is what’s old?

ALICE  
He’s my son. What’s there to tell?

BETTE  
Alice, honey, you can’t have a baby  
by yourself. I mean, you had to have  
sperm at some point in order to create  
him.

ALICE  
I know how biology works, Bette.

TINA  
All we’re saying, honey, is that you know  
that Angelica and Alaina had to have a  
donor in order for Bette and I to have  
them. There’s nothing to be ashamed of by  
using a donor.

SHANE  
IF she used a donor. She is a self-proclaimed  
bisexual. Oh God! It’s not Lisa, is it?

ALICE  
EEEWWW! NO! Not even close! 

HELENA  
Darling, we’re your friends. Your BEST friends.  
You can tell us. We’ll understand, no matter  
what. We promise.

ALICE  
Why is this subject so important to all of you?

SHANE  
Because, quite frankly, it’s weird. You  
randomly have a kid and refuse to tell  
anyone where the other half of him came  
from.

Alice is quiet for a moment but goes and sits on the steps of the cabin, while the others stare at her from where they are.

ALICE  
I just miss Dana. Don’t get me wrong, I  
know all of you miss her too but losing  
her wasn’t the same for all of you as it  
was or me.

Tina goes and sits beside Alice, pulling her into a side hug.

TINA  
Oh, Al, we all miss Dana and yes, we  
acknowledge that you lost more than  
we did. But, Al, Dana didn’t get you  
pregnant. What does she have to do  
with Dane except I assume Dane was  
named after Dana? 

ALICE  
Yes, I just changed the A to an E and  
got the name Dane. It just seemed so  
fitting. I loved Dana, you guys. I wanted  
her to live on.

BETTE  
We all loved her. We miss her too. And we  
know that you probably miss her most  
of all. 

HELENA  
I still don’t understand. Yes, we all miss  
Dana. Yes, Alice took it the hardest. Yes,  
Dane is the male form of the name Dana.  
But, am I missing something? How does this  
answer the question of where Dane came from?

SHANE  
Holy Shit!

They all look at Shane, who looks like she just won the lottery. Alice looks surprised, worried that Shane could figure it out based on the clues she had revealed so far.

ALICE  
What?

SHANE  
Alice, one question….does Dane have  
any Fairbanks’ genetics?

ALICE  
What do you mean? His last name is  
Pieszecki, not Fairbanks.

SHANE  
That wasn’t my question. Genetics, Al?

ALICE  
I don’t know what you’re talking about.

The others are starting to get where Shane is going with this line of questioning and they merely turn to stare at her.

BETTE  
Alice, how old is Howie now?

ALICE  
Um…not sure. He would be about 26 by  
now, right? 

BETTE  
So, 9 years ago, he was 17?

ALICE  
I guess, Bette. At least for half of the year. Why the math questions?

TINA  
Because in the State of California, if you are turning 18, you are allowed to  
donate sperm if there is already someone asking for it. You don’t have to wait  
until you are 21 in that case. 

Alice is very quiet and looks at the ground, reluctant to look at her friends. 

SHANE  
Al? 

ALICE  
OK! OK, alright? I missed her! I wanted her  
legacy to live on. Or at least her bloodline.  
I wanted Dana with me. I wanted to have a small  
piece of her with me. I know Dane isn’t HER! I  
get it! But Howie’s gay. He loved his sister. He wanted to.

HELENA  
Alice? Why would you feel the need to hide  
that? We all understand. Did you really  
think we wouldn’t accept him or still love  
you? We could have been there for you.

ALICE  
Helena, you were there for me! Bette and Tina  
were supportive from afar. And Shane was….  
around. She helped…some.

SHANE  
Hey! I helped as much as anybody!

ALICE  
I know, Shane. I’m not accusing anyone. It’s  
just that the Fairbanks’ don’t know anything  
about this and Howie doesn’t want them to  
know. 

BETTE  
But why? That’s their grandchild.

ALICE  
You know how they are, Bette. It was just  
better for everyone involved to keep that  
part a secret. We don’t want Sharon to ever  
find out. Ever!

BETTE  
I don’t understand but I respect your wishes.

TINA  
Bette, baby, you do understand. Surely. Remember  
your father’s reaction when he first heard about  
Angelica. Al, we get it and the secret stays here.

They all surround Alice on the steps and once again, they all envelope her in a group hug. Laughter can be heard from the group as the scene fades.


End file.
